


Watching

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus goes to ice hockey practice early one day and sees an intriguing person practicing their figure skating.  It becomes a habit to show up early every week just to see if they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts).



It's four o'clock and Marcus is finished with his classes for the day, he's got ice hockey training at six but he's not got enough time to go home and come back so he might as well head to the ring and get a little bit of extra practice in. He was going to head to the library, do a little bit more studying but his head is just spinning with all the new information he's tried to cram into it today.

As he arrives at the ring he hears the familiar scrape of blades against ice, Marcus expects to see one of the guys from the team here already but what he finds is a beautiful, graceful creature practicing their figure skating routine. Each jump, twirl and spin perfectly coordinated and the ripple of muscles under their tight clothing is intriguing.

Marcus carefully sits at the back, not wanting to disturb them, watching in fascination as they rehearse a routine to music which he cannot hear. He wonders what music could be so powerful as to inspire this routine, but before he can get the courage to go up and ask them, one of the staff yells that he's to pack up before the ice hockey team come in for training.

They skate on over to the edge of the rink before taking off their blades, stuffing them hastily into a gym bag, and putting their shoes on. Just as Marcus is watching them wander off, bounce in their step, he hears one of the other guys in the team arriving and he heads down to the locker rooms to get ready for training.

The next week Marcus decides to head to training early, he'll study when he gets home tonight. He sits quietly in the back row of the arena, and much to his delight the figure skater is practicing again. This time they're wearing short-sleeved t-shirt and it reveals that they have quite a few tattoos on their right arm, which look amazing in contrast to their pale skin. He watches for at least an hour as they practice without a break, repeating the same moves over and over again until they have perfected them.

This goes on for weeks, every Tuesday Marcus' classes finish at four and instead of studying, or going to get some food he comes to the ring and watches them practice until training starts.

Marcus finds himself counting down the days until he'll see them again, and this particular Tuesday his advanced electromagnetics course is so dull that he begins to daydream about them. About just going up to them and saying 'hi' or asking them out for a drink, maybe to see one of his matches and he would love to see whatever performance they are rehearsing for.

"Marcus?" his lecturer asks, he wasn't paying attention and he's missed the question.

"Uh, forty-two?" Marcus guesses, he's tried to quickly work out the equation that's on the board in his head. It should be around that figure.

"Lucky guess… Pay more attention in class next time!" the lecturer mocks. Marcus is quite relieved that this is one of his better subjects, he won't be as lucky in some of the other classes.

At the end of the class he goes up to the lecturer and apologises, he really was trying to pay attention but he's got this weird squishy feeling at the thought of seeing his figure skater again. His palms are sweaty and his heart is fluttering, beating fast and strong as he wanders down to the ring.

He sits in his usual spot right at the back of the arena and watches the figure skater practice, but this time his movements look more unusual, like he should be holding someone else. But maybe it's a warm up, a training exercise. Marcus watches them for nearly half an hour, when they come to the edge of the ring to stretch. He's very flexible and Marcus finds himself staring, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed as he stretches those perfectly proportioned limbs.

"Do you have blades?" he asks and Marcus is so surprised to hear him talking that he actually looks about to see who he's talking to. When he sees that there's no-one else about he concludes that he must be talking to him.

It still doesn't stop him saying, "who, me?" while looking both deeply embarrassed that he was caught ogling him while he stretched and confused about what is actually going on. He wanders down to the edge of the rink so that they don't have to shout to have a conversation.

"I see you just sitting there each week," he says, "I'm Kevin".

"Marcus," he says sheepishly, he feels like a teenager caught looking at porn on the internet. "I'm part of the ice hockey team, we train here every week. I…" he wants to explain but really he knows that there's no reasonable explanation.

"My partner hasn't shown up for rehearsal so… would you help me out?" Kevin says, long eyelashes fluttering, breathless voice, Marcus would be an idiot to say no. He puts his blades on and totters out into the ring, waiting for instructions.

Kevin takes his hand and leads him around the ring, Marcus has enough coordination to stay upright but when Kevin tries to spin him he ends up flailing out, knocking them both down and landing on top of Kevin.

"Either kiss me or get off me," Kevin says seductively. Marcus isn't quite sure that he heard him right, so he helps Kevin back onto his feet. "I'm kinda disappointed that you didn't want a kiss," he says with a smirk and this time Marcus hears him perfectly. He dives in for a kiss, chaste at first but then Kevin flicks the tip of his tongue along his lips and he's frantically trying to explore Kevin's mouth, hands messing up Kevin's perfect hair until they both look dishevelled but happy.

The sound of people coming in for ice hockey training echoes around the large open space and Marcus looks awkward, he still hasn't got his number yet but before he can ask, Kevin's heading for the locker room and Marcus is left trying to grab all of his stuff and skate quickly in the right direction.

In the locker room there's quite a few of his teammates but no sign of Kevin. He looks around in what he hopes is a not too obvious way but there's only the team in there, maybe he just put on shoes and left. Well, there's always next week, he thinks. Marcus opens his locker when he notices a piece of paper wedged through the air-vent. There's a phone number and a short message.

_Call me! Kevin x_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
